He's Not You
by Meganlovesjb
Summary: A Bella/ Carlisle one shot based on the scene in new moon where he stitches her arm in his office. Warning, lemmons. R&R!


He's Not You

**So when I watched the scene in New Moon in Carlisle's office when he was stitching up Bella, I saw some serious sexual chemistry between the two of them. Carlisle is hot as hell and the way she was so close to him totally got my mind turning, this was the result. I loved that scene in the book too and the Carlisle/Bella fandom is too fun to not get involved in. I tried to stay in their characters as much as possible with this scene, this is my first attempt at a Twilight fan fiction so let me know how I did and I hope you like. **

Carlisle led me up the stairs quickly and protectively, holding my arm tightly to slow the bleeding. I winced slightly at the pressure but said nothing. He pulled me into his office and shut the door tightly, locking it behind him.

"My apologies, Bella," he said quietly as he led me towards his desk and pulled out his medical bag.

I shrugged, trying not to look down at my arm. "They can't help how they react to the blood, it's who you are. None of you have anything to be sorry for," I said quietly, trying to ignore the throbbing in my arm. Carlisle pulled out a needle and I shrunk away from him unconsciously.

He met my eyes and held them for a moment. "I won't hurt you, Bella,"  
he said gently. I nodded, biting my lip in fear of my own response.

Carlisle stepped in front of me; I was leaning against his desk lightly as he grabbed my arm gently. He numbed the area before he began pulling glass out of my wound and I heard the awful sound of glass hitting glass. I turned my head slightly and Carlisle grabbed my chin softly stopping me. He forced me to look ahead and meet his eyes. "Don't look," he said sternly.

I grabbed onto his arm tightly for support as he continued working on mine, my fingers clutched tightly onto his shirt. I was holding it tightly enough that a normal man would be in pain, but not Carlisle, he wasn't a normal man by any means. I studied his face as he continued to work; his forehead was scrunched in concentration and concern. One thing I'd always loved about Carlisle was his undying compassion. He looked up from my arm suddenly and his beautiful eyes met mine.

"Relax Bella," he said bringing one arm up to brush my hair back from my face gently.

"Sorry," I said, looking away. He continued working on me and I barely felt it, he was unbelievably skilled at what he did. "How do you do it?" I asked in awe, referring to the blood in my arm so close to him.

"It's not without difficulty, but I've had many years of practice," he said with a smile on his lips. "I always knew what I wanted to do, I wanted to help people," his smile widened at the thought and then it fell, "even if I am damned regardless".

"Damned? Like Hell?" I asked baffled. He merely looked at me gravely.

"Carlisle, you couldn't be damned, you just couldn't," I insisted. He smiled at me.

"You've always been very gracious about us Bella," he answered, pulling another piece of glass out of my arm. He finished up what he was doing as quickly as he could and began stitching me up.

"Carlisle, if you're going to hell then the whole world is doomed because you are the most compassionate, kind soul I've ever met," I said honestly.

"You're very kind Bella," he said trying to shake off my compliment. He hated what he was and I knew it, compliments were too difficult for him to accept.

Carlisle finished stitching my arm and bandaged it up gently. He then looked up at me and smiled. "All better."

I smiled back. He looked me over briefly, starting at his patch job on my arm, and then his eyes wondered my body. "You look beautiful tonight Bella, that dress Alice got you is perfect, sorry your birthday was a catastrophe," he said quietly. I was suddenly aware of how close our bodies were, just inches apart.

"It was great," I breathed. "Carlisle how can you call me beautiful when I stand here next to you. I appreciate the thought but nothing can compare to what I see in front of me right now. It's not only that you're genetically designed to be stunning, it's just you Carlisle. Everything about you is breathtaking," I whispered, leaning into him, being helplessly pulled into his allure.

His eyes darken as lust became evident in them. He breathed deeply and let out a throaty groan, "Bella," he whispered.

I gripped his shirt tighter, pulling myself closer to him.

"Edward," he whispered, his face strained with pain.

"Is not you, not even close," I said honestly before leaning in dangerously close to him, taking in his delicious scent. He unconsciously leaned in too, our foreheads touching as our breath quickened. Soon our lips connected in a sweet and gentle kiss, his lips were different than Edwards, gentler and more skilled. Carlisle didn't have to work so hard when being intimate with me because my blood didn't call to him the way it did to Edward.

Carlisle pushed me back farther into his desk and lifted me up gently, setting me on top of it. He continued kissing me, placing one hand gently on the side of my face as the other snaked up my thigh, under the dress he found so attractive. My hands tangled in his hair as I continued to kiss him, our breath coming quicker and the kiss becoming more heated.

Carlisle placed a gentle kiss on my neck, trailing his lips south down my body. I arched myself into him, wanting more. He reached for the strap in my dress, slipping it down off my shoulder and placing a gentle kiss there. Out lips met again and he skilfully moved his with mine as I felt an icy pleasure against my skin.

I reached for his belt and undid it, throwing it to the floor. I continued to kiss him passionately as I reached for his shirt and began to unbutton it, exposing the rock hard perfection that lay beneath. I ran my hands over his perfectly toned abs as we continued to kiss.

I reached for the zipper on my dress, attempting to slip it off. Carlisle grabbed my hand gently but firmly, halting me. He took one finger and gently lifted my chin so I could meet his eyes. He held my gaze as he spoke. "Bella..."

I shushed him and captured his lips in another kiss. I knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to be reasonable and stop this like always; I wouldn't allow it. I wanted him and I knew he wanted this too, his damn morals and his need to always do the right thing just kept getting in the way, well tonight, I wouldn't let them.

I reached forward and stroked him gently through his pants and he let out a hiss. I smiled. Carlisle's animalistic side took over as his eyes filled with lust again at my touch. He unzipped my dress and it fell in a pool at my feet. He gazed at me hungrily, clad in only his dress pants, looking like a male model I so badly wanted to fuck.

I suddenly became very conscious of the fact that I was in the lacy bra and panties Alice had bought me to wear under the dress she'd forced me into. I crossed my arms over my chest that was bulging from the push up bra and Carlisle moved them away, gazing down at me with hungry eyes. "So beautiful," he whispered in my ear before nibbling on it gently.

He undid my bra and let it fall to the floor, gazing at me again before meeting my eyes. He attacked me with a hungry kiss before pushing his papers aside and laying me down gently on his desk. He undid his pants and slipped them down, kicking them aside before climbing onto the desk and hovering above me, his muscular, perfect arms supporting themselves on either side of my head, driving me mad. He gazed down at me, his hair falling in his face a bit, looking incredibly hot. His experience and authoritative persona was incredibly hot and he commanded this sex god character that was incredibly arousing. He leaned down and kissed me fiercely as my arms wrapped around his back, my fingers tracing his back muscles.

He reached down to massage my breasts gently, teasing my nipples with his fingers as I arched into his hand, letting out a quiet moan. He leaned down and took one of my breasts in his mouth and sucked on it gently shooting pleasure through my body. I reached for his briefs, stroking him through them, he moaned as well. I reached down and tried to push down his boxers. Carlisle helped me and slipped them off, exposing his large rock hard cock, literally. I took it in my hand and jerked it a few times quickly, causing him to groan and close his eyes in pleasure.

Carlisle leaned down and meeting my eyes took my lacy panties in his mouth, pulling them down my legs quickly and smoothly. I smiled, the manly need radiating from him was turning me on to no end and I was becoming ridiculously wet. I rubbed myself once, gently, feeling my juices. Carlisle moved my hand away to replace it with his own as he rubbed small circles on my moist clit. He growled as he took my breast in his mouth again, running his tongue along my nipple before stopping. He crawled back up over me and kissed me again passionately.

He reached down to grab his shaft and line himself up with my entrance. He met my eyes asking for permission and saw it in them. He brushed the hair from my face gently before kissing my forehead gently and slipping inside of me. He hissed as my tight walls surrounded him and I winced slightly at his entry, he was big and I'd never had sex. He rubbed circles on my thigh and ran his skilled fingers gently over my stomach. "Relax, Bella," he breathed, and I did. He was so easy to listen to. "I won't hurt you," he said, repeating his earlier words. I smiled at him as he pulled out gently, placing a chaste kiss on my lips before re-entering me gently. His animalistic hunger had died down to reveal his compassionate and loving side again.

He began to move in and out of me slickly as I stretched and I could tell he was holding back. He was biting his lip as he skilfully made love to me, giving me gentle kisses now and then and grazing my skin with his finger tips. The small pleasure I was feeling soon grew into something so phenomenal I could barely take it. Carlisle was making me feel better than I ever knew I could feel. I wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him closer to me, playing with his hair as he continued to move in and out of me. Our breathing quickened even more and the pleasure became something I could only describe using the word ecstasy.

Carlisle hit my spot again and again, finally sending me over the edge, panting and moaning. My walls clenched around him, sending him over the edge too and he came inside of me. I pulled him down into me as he continued to thrust gently and slowly, riding out our orgasms together. I held him to me as he collapsed on top of me, pulling out of me slowly. Our breathing slowed as I stroked his hair lovingly and he pulled away from me to meet my eyes. He brushed the hair from my face, slick with sweat. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and looked down at me.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't thoroughly enjoy that," he whispered in my ear. I smiled.

Before I could answer there was the thud of footsteps coming up the door and we both stood up quickly, dressing as fast as we possibly could. I was trying to get my dress done up when I heard a rattle on the door knob. I shot Carlisle a panicked glance but he looked calm. The door didn't budge and I remembered he had locked it. I smiled as I motioned for him to help me do up my dress.

"Carlisle? Bella?" I heard Alice's familiar voice.

"Yes Alice?" He asked calmly as I pushed my hair back, trying to look presentable. I glanced at Carlisle and he looked perfectly presentable, he assured me I looked the same.

"How's Bella doing? Why is the door locked?" She insisted.

"I didn't want anyone breaking my concentration as I stitched her up, Alice," he said in a fatherly tone, motioning for me to walk towards the door. I was about to unlock it and let Alice in when Carlisle spun me back around and planted a quick kiss on my lips. I smiled and I could feel his lips pulling up into a grin as well.

"Thank you," he whispered, reaching for the door knob.

"No, Dr. Cullen, thank you," I smirked.

**The End.**

**Comments?**


End file.
